Beneficial?
by The Almighty Mahokins
Summary: Oneshot, Kyouya X Haruhi. Please no flamers. "I only do things that benefit me, I'm not here to do charity." "Then why do you talk to me?" "Talking to me has absolutely no benefit at all yet you still do it. Why is that?"


One-shot, Kyouya X Haruhi

Beneficial?

**Authors Note: Okay so normally I don't do Kyouya x anybody or any OHSHC but when I got this idea I couldn't get it out of my mind. I got it from playing RE: Alistair (one of the best free otome games ever!) after talking to Travis. The whole story is just based off these two lines, that you'll see. I'll tell you at the end or else it's a spoiler. I normally just like Hunny X Haruhi or Twins X Haruhi. Oh yeah if it's spelled like "Kyoya" then sure, I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong. But I don't really care... Oh well, on to the story!**

Fujioka Haruhi walked down the hallways of the prestigious Ouran Academy and pushed open the doors of the third music room. A flurry of rose petals hit her and sighed.

"How does that even work? No one is even here." she murmered as she walked in. "You're wrong about that, Haruhi." Kyouya replied nonchalantly as he adjusted his glasses and returned to whatever he had been doing previously.

She turned to her left to see Kyouya sitting on the luxurious red couch while furiously typing away at his computer. "Kyouya-senpai? What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his hands moving quickly without wasting a single movement.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm calculating the losses and gains of last months events and checking what theme was the most popular." he replied coldly, not even looking up from his work.

"You sure are busy. You must do a lot of the work for the club."

"I suppose so."

"That's quite generous of you."

Suddenly Kyouyas hands froze as he stared blankly at the monitor as if the meaning of life was written on it. Haruhi stared at him, not sure why he stopped. They were frozen in silence, Haruhis brown orbs staring intently at him and with Kyouyas face emotionless.

"No." his voice suddenly pierced the silence. Haruhi looked at him. She hadn't had the slightly idea on his reactions. Swiftly Kyouya stood up, put down his laptop, and brushed himself off in one moment.

Then he looked at her, his impassive face showing her no compassion or interest at all. "K-Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi questioned, looking more confused than ever. His blank eyes stared as if she were invisible.

Haruhi was getting really creeped out. She started to back away but then Kyouya spoke.

"No it isn't. I'm not doing charity work. I only do things that benefit me." he stated in a matter of a factly way. "Then why do you talk to me?" Haruhi countered, not sure how the conversation was going to end.

"...?" Kyouya had a genuine look of surprise. It wasn't much different from his usual face but still Haruhis heart swelled with pride. She had done it. Countered the Shadow King.

Confidently Haruhi smiled and started to talk again. "There isn't a benefit at all by talking to me yet you still do it. Why is that?" she held onto her pride, swelling bigger with every second.

"..." Kyouya stared. He was defenseless. Completely defenseless. He had nothing to counter her words with. He was speechless. Not knowing how to deal with the situation, he just kept on staring.

She walked up to him, her ego bigger than her brain could handle. "Why don't you explain that, senpai?" she finished off with a smirk. Then Kyouya to her surprise took a step forward and soon they were chest to chest.

He was actually just 5 or 6 inches taller than her. She smiled, but confusion still showed on her face a bit. He looked down at her, not moving.

Soon Haruhi was nervous, Kyouya had a very serious look on his face. Her eyes darted across the room, trying to think up an escape. But then something flabbergasting happened.

Kyouyas hand quickly grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened, if they could go even wider with shock, as her body trembled.

Then time just stopped.

Just for them. She felt like she was floating in an abyss of comfort and protection. Her knees turned to jelly, and she couldn't support herself anymore. She fell to the ground with a whimper, the heat leaving her lips.

She touched her lips, her eyes looked worried and she looked up. Kyouya stood there, looking away.

"Senpai..." she whispered. He looked at her, his face worried as well. He looked ashamed. "Senpai... What was that?" she said now, much clearer yet still her voice trembled.

"I..." Kyouya started but then stopped. Looking helpless, he held out his hand for Haruhi to stand up with. She gladly accepted it and stood up. She was not quite stable though so she stumbled into her senpai as he let out an "Oof!"

Regaining her balance she held onto him. "One... one second, senpai. I need to regain my balance or else I'll fall again..." she murmered,but it was still enough for him to hear.

Mezmerized by the first kiss, Kyouya was motionless. Experimenting with what he had just done, he grabbed her face again, staring into her eyes, searching for an answer.

He eyed her lips and hesistated. Then he just gave in. He leaned down briskly and kissed her again. Her body began its tremors again and she was getting weaker.

Not wanting to make the same mistake twice his hand came up to support her back and his other just stayed still.

And at that single, blissful moment they both melted.

**Was the ending okay? I was trying to make a good ending but I think I falied. Anyways the sentence was the beneficial part. I found Travis so much like Kyouya so yeah. AWESOME!**

**Hoped you liked it, Maho.**


End file.
